


The Late Late Show

by ametay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Interviews, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ametay/pseuds/ametay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson isn't happy with the Late Late Interview...reason being they were asked about Larry Stylinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Late Late Show

“Fuck that,” stormed Louis as he waltzed off stage and down the corridor with Harry hot on his heels. He made it to the dressing room door before Harry caught his arm and brought him to a standstill in front of him. Puffing out hot air he looked up at his curly haired friend and shook his head. “They weren’t supposed to bring that up,” he spat, remembering the anger that had flared in him when the interviewer had naively asked the band who ‘Larry Stylinson’ was.

“I know but to be fair Lou he actually didn’t know what he was asking.” Harry placated, putting his hand on Louis’ shoulder as he tried to calm the older lad down. He heard voices approach around the corner and knew the three other band members would soon be with them. Taking Louis’ hand in his he opened the dressing room door and pulled him through easily before shutting it behind them and turning the lock. He could still feel the anger emanating from Louis and pulled out a chair so he could sit in it but the older One Direction member started to pace the floor instead. A knock at the door made Harry jump but in a quick glance up he noticed it hadn’t stopped Louis’s pacing in the slightest. Sighing he ambled over to the door, unlocking it and opening it a crack so he could peek out. The blue eyed, blonde haired face that greeted him with a huge grin made him smile back. “Hey Niall, what’s up bud?”

“Just left some of me things in here,” he replied, the familiar Irish accent widening Harry’s smile.

“Go for it. But just a warning, Louis is in a foul mood,” he advised as he side stepped and opened the door with a flourish. Niall just shrugged his shoulders and breezed into the simply decorated room. They weren’t demanding stars, in fact they were the most normal down to earth five stars you could meet and their dressing rooms always reflected that. Usually there were games consoles which they brought themselves littering the floor along with clothes. Cans of coke and packets of crisps cluttered the counter tops and aside from that and their mobile phones then they were happy and kept themselves occupied when they had lots of spare time to fill. That was the thing with the five friends, when altogether they could happily amuse themselves without the need to demand anything from the television companies. 

“The interview was awesome wasn’t it?” gushed Niall, his head buried in a bag as he rifled through it for his converse. Harry’s eyes widened and he loudly cleared his throat to try and get Niall to stop talking. It was to no avail as Niall was totally oblivious to Harry’s hints and the fact that Louis’ breathing was reaching loud decibels. “Don’t think Liam really wanted to talk about Victoria Beckham’s snub though,” he laughed, spinning around with his shoes in his hands.

“He’s not the only one who didn’t want to talk,” shouted Louis, and Niall swallowed loudly his eyes turning to Harry in a silent plea.

“Erm well you seem to have found your stuff then,” Harry rushed over to Niall and shoved him in the direction of the door quickly. “Told you,” he whispered, his head flicking back in Louis’ vicinity. Niall patted his arm in sympathy and then made his way to the other dressing room in relief. Louis didn’t often get mad; usually he’d go rather quiet when he was upset about something. But on the occasions he got mad, boy did he get mad and Niall for one was glad to be out the way, leaving his friend in the more than capable hands of best friend Harry to calm him down. 

“What were you whispering about?” Louis asked, the hard tone in his voice still there.

“You and your foul mood mate. Niall couldn’t get out of here fast enough,” Harry smirked as he started to collect his belongings together to get ready to leave to their next port of call on their busy promotional tour. “We’ve been asked that question before you know, so why are you letting it get to you so much now?” Louis had sat down in one of the seats and was swinging it back and forth as he pondered the question and watched as Harry meticulously packed away his bag before starting on the Doncaster lad’s belongings.

“Because it’s getting on my fucking nerves that’s why,” he huffed. “I sit away from you in interviews, I don’t stand next to you in photographs, we tell them we don’t live together anymore, we are hardly seen out in public and yet the dick still asks about Larry fucking Stylinson.”

“Hmm,” murmured Harry as he wrapped his scarf around his neck and sent off a swift text to see when the other three would be ready to leave.

“What? You have something to say so just say it.”

“I just don’t see why we had to act differently in the first place. There were rumours then, there’s rumours now, and everything’s the same apart from the fact that we can’t be seen together. And you know what Louis I fucking miss it. I miss sitting next to you and having a laugh, I miss not being able to speak to you or stand next to you and I’m sick of you being so fucking miserable.” Louis sat very still as he let Harry get everything off his chest. He’d had it coming to be honest; he’d known Harry had not only been angry but disappointed too by his public persona lately and that hurt him because if there was one thing he hated above anything else in this world it was when he was the one to make Harry upset.

“Well I miss it too,” he finally spoke, his voice raw with emotion.

“You don’t always act like it,” Harry retorted. “You couldn’t hide your anger when he asked you that question today then coughing and acting like a dick when I was talking about finding love. You say you’re not ready to come out and you practically act like I’ve got the plague but then you show all these signs and stuff. It’s confusing for our fans and to be honest it’s fucking confusing for me.” Louis slowly got to his feet and closed the space between them, so close he could feel the heat emanating from Harry but without actually touching.

“Look Haz, you know how I feel about you; you know I love you, but you also know I don’t want anyone else to know that fact. So yeah I get mad when the rumours are brought up and I’m sorry about that. I’m sorry if that hurts you. I agree I act like a dick in interviews. Half of me says insensitive things because I don’t want to fuel rumours and don’t want the truth to come out, but then the other half of me coughs when you’re talking about finding love because you already have it with me and I want people to know, to back off you. But Harry the first half of me wins, it’s stronger and I just can’t admit to the world that I love a guy. Not yet.” Louis’ voice was filled with remorse as he took the younger lads hands in his. Harry didn’t speak for a while, just stood still as he looked into the emotion filled blue eyes in front of him and felt Louis idly play with the cool silver ring on his right hand as he held them between their bodies. “I wish-“ Harry cut Louis off with a finger to his lips, silencing whatever he was going to say next.

“It doesn’t matter what you wish Lou, the fact of the matter is that you’re not ready and that’s ok. I’m never going to make you do something you don’t want to do. I’m sorry I got mad. It’s just frustrating because I want to scream out to the world that I have the most amazing, sexy, talented, kind boyfriend and his name is Louis Tomlinson.”

“Scream it,” Louis encouraged, winking as Harry furrowed his brow in confusion. “I mean not to the world but just scream it now; I’d like to hear it.” Harry laughed as Louis grinned like an excitable school boy before clearing his throat and standing back with a flourish.

“I HAVE THE MOST AMAZING, SEXY, TALENTED, KIND BOYFRIEND AND HIS NAME IS LOUIS TOMLINSON.” 

“C’mon guys keep it down,” mocked Liam as he came into the room, Zayn and Niall following closely behind. Harry groaned in embarrassment as Niall ruffled his curls as he passed and Louis just laughed as his boyfriend turned a very deep shade of red.

“Leave him alone guys, you heard what he said, with a boyfriend like that why wouldn’t he be shouting it out loud.” Louis said before he pecked a kiss to Harry’s cheek, his eyes sparkling with amusement. Niall rolled his eyes before bounding over to Louis and embracing him in a tight hug.

“Glad you’re in a better mood pal,” he said, letting him go and winking at Harry. “You know you’ve always got all our support and we’ll do anything to help you guys.”

“Yeah even if that does mean sitting in-between you both to stop you from practically mauling each other in passion,” joked Liam as he gathered the lad’s bags and taking them out the door. “Time to go,” he called over his shoulder. Niall and Zayn smiled as Louis took Harrys hands once more and made a swift exit after Liam to help him carry all their belongings.

“I do too,” whispered Louis as he leaned in and brought his arms around Harry’s waist, linking his fingers together behind his back.

“You do too what?” asked Harry.

“Have the most amazing, sexy, talented, kind boyfriend,” he grinned closing the space between them fully and capturing Harry’s lips in a quick kiss. “I’m sorry about today, the interview, for being an arse, for hiding us” he added, his eyes turning sorrowful. “I don’t know why you put up with me sometimes.”

“I love you,” Harry stated simply, recapturing Louis lips as he wound his hands into his tousled hair causing Louis to spam his hands out at the base of Harry’s back, bringing them even closer together. “Plus its sometimes fun to have to sneak around without anyone knowing,” he whispered, his hot breath ghosting over Louis’ face. Harry jumped as the door swung open again.

“Come on lads,” called Liam as he shielded his eyes from the adorable sight in front of him. “We need to get moving. I’ve downloaded a filthy Larry fanfic to keep us awake on the car ride there,” he laughed, ducking as a coke can bounced off the wall beside him splattering the carpet with the remains inside.

“Permission to kill him?” Louis squeaked as he set off after Liam down the corridor, laughing as Niall tried to rugby tackle him to the ground to spare his friend.

“I should have added dork to my list,” Harry shouted, closing the dressing room door behind him, shaking his head as Louis and Niall tumbled to the ground. “And so freaking adorable,” he mumbled under his breath with a wide grin.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- thank you so much for taking the time to read this. i Have more Larry one shots that i will be posting!  
> so please leave any comments, kudos or story ideas :)


End file.
